The protective helmets and other head gear have evolved over the years. U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,987 to W. E. Dandy issued on Nov. 9, 1943 is directed to a protective baseball cap formed by a fabric body and a lining with the body and lining forming pockets to opposite sides of the cap with the pockets each carrying a relatively rigid, curved shield member insertable into and removable from the pocket. The protective shield members overlie the sides of the head of the wearer just above the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,537 issued May 9, 1989 to Paolo Villa, teaches a protective helmet formed by movable segments of molded plastic, of arcuate form which swings between an expanded operating position and a collapsed non-operating position where the segments nest within themselves. The segments may carry a protective soft foam, plastic foam lining on the inner surface to protect the head of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,642 issued Jul. 4. 1989 to Richard A. Brower describes a flexible helmet for a tank crewman which includes a unitary impact absorbing pad forming a virtually continuous layer of protection while conforming to the head of the wearer. A yieldable fabric shell carries a one-piece lobster pad formed of a single piece of energy absorbing material cut with lateral indentations to permit it to assume the shape of the wearer's head. The structure includes a chin strap, a nape strap, a crown strap and a brow strap, linked to right and left sound attenuating ear shells and the energy absorbing pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,533 is directed to a single shell helmet made of foam plastic with the helmet subdivided into shell parts integrated by hinged areas for adopting the helmet to different head sizes through the use of an adjustable strap linking the segments peripherally about the side of the head. A chin strap system maintains the helmet on the head of the wearer.
While such helmets protect the wearer, most protective helmets for bicycling, skating, etc. are all rigid structures. These rigid helmets are uncomfortable to wear, result in excessive perspiration about the head, and are normally produced of non-absorbent material. Further, the helmets are without brims, visor or other sun shading device and are generally unattractive. Additionally, when removed from the head, they are awkward to handle and are of uncomfortable shape, therefore difficult to carry about.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a protective cap of a plurality of segmented panels which pivot about folds lines circumferentially between the segmented panels, which may be readily folded in half into a convenient pouch for carrying within this pouch cavity, articles such as sunglasses. gloves, keys, etc., which combined protective cap and pouch may be worn around the waist of the user when not on the head and protecting the same, or may be carried over the shoulder by a shoulder strap.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combined visored cap type protective helmet and pouch which provides the same protection whether it is worn with the visor to the front or the back, which may be boxed and shipped in folded condition, which is highly attractive, and which is comfortable to the wearer while providing excellent protection to the head of the wearer.